Let Gorgons Be Gorgons
Let Gorgons Be Gorgons is the second in a series of e-book novels written by Paul Ruditis and published by Harper Collins Canada. The book was released in four separate parts on September 29, 2015 and then released as a whole on February 2, 2016. The story is set in between the ninth and tenth seasons of Charmed. The book was originally set to release on April 9, 2019 on paperback form, along with The War on Witches, but has since been cancelled. Synopsis When Piper, Phoebe, and Paige undo a spell that turned a local politician to stone, they enlist the help of their sister, Prue, confined on the magical Nexus, not realizing the powerful magic behind the hex. As attacks on Innocents mount, the Charmed Ones learn that the most heinous of mythical creatures—a Gorgon—is to blame. Freed from her underground tomb, Medusa joins her sisters in a crusade to avenge womankind, turning those who cross her to stone forever. At the same time, dark magic seems to be undoing all of Phoebe's good works, distracting her from the impending battle with the Gorgons. With time running out, will the sisters be able to defeat Medusa and restore their Innocents to life? Inspired by the hit televisions series of Charmed, the new novel Charmed: Let Gorgons Be Gorgons continues the story of the Halliwell witches. With only the Book of Shadows to guide them, the Halliwell sisters are the fulfillment of their ancestor Melinda Warren's prophecy that three sisters descending from her line would become the most powerful witches of all time. The sisters use the Power of Three to protect the Innocent and banish evil from the Earthly realm. Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, and Molecular Acceleration. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The third sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, Empathy, and Psychic Reflection. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, and Orb Shield. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister. She came back from the dead, and became the guardian of the All. *'Leo Wyatt:' Piper's husband and the headmaster of Magic School. He was the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, and an Elder before becoming human. *'Coop Halliwell:' Phoebe's husband and a Cupid. He has the power of Beaming and can help others find love via his Cupid Ring. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's ex-husband, who now works as Prue's assistant. Support *'P.J. Halliwell:' Phoebe and Coop's firstborn daughter, with the powers of Beaming and Remote Beaming. *'Parker Halliwell:' Phoebe and Coop's second daughter. *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror and Phoebe's friend. She knows her family's secret. *'Medusa:' A gorgon beheaded by Perseus. Her powers include Transformation and Petrification. *'Stheno and Euryale:' Medusa's sisters. Their powers include Transformation and Petrification. *'Dafydd:' A fallen Cupid, and Coop's mentor. *'Kama:' A senior Cupid. *'Mika Yoshida:' The Bay Mirror publicist. Minor *'Rachel and Jal:' Reporters and soon-to-be couple working at The Bay Mirror. *'Cerberus:' Hellhound guarding the River Styx. *'Brianna Jordan:' Real estate agent who wedded her husband with Phoebe officiating the marriage. She and her husband fell under Dafydd's spell and their marriage fell apart. *'Congressman Ward:' A narrow-minded politician who gets petrified by one of the gorgon sisters. *'Vaughn Ramsey:' CEO of a large media empire in San Francisco. He was targeted by the gorgon sisters. *'Francis Stein:' One of the seven dwarfs recruited by the Charmed Ones to help free people who were petrified. He tells the sisters the missing part of the gorgon sisters. Has an "X" for a middle name. *'Leprechaun:' Luck-spreading creatures. He was recruited by the Charmed Ones to help free people who were petrified. *'Fairy:' A tiny being with mystical magic that was recruited by the Charmed Ones to help free people who were petrified. *'Carolyn Barnes:' Owns a website called the "Gorgon Gaze" that always hold women responsible for their male partners' unfaithfulness. She was targeted by the gorgon sisters. *'Nicolette:' A hire at Halliwell's. She calls Piper about an unexpected emergency. *'Jessup:' Bartender at Halliwell's. *'Suzanne:' The chef who works at Halliwell's. Mentioned *'Marsha:' Dafydd's object of obsession. *'The Source of All Evil:' The ruler of the Underworld and all supernatural evil forces. He was vanquished by the Charmed Ones. *'Keon Jordan:' Keon wedded Brianna with Phoebe officiating the marriage. He and his wife fell under Dafydd's spell and their marriage fell apart. *'The Titans:' Ancient gods who were entombed. According to Leo and Cole, there were more Titans entombed in the ice cave, but only Meta, Cronus and Demitrius were released. *'Perseus:' The demigod who beheaded Medusa. *'Athena:' Mortal at first, she was bestowed the power of the gods by the Elders to battle the Titans. After the Titans were entombed, Athena and the rest of the mortals declared themselves gods. She cursed Medusa and her sisters and turned them into gorgons after the former accidentally defiled her temple. *'Eros:' The first Cupid and the original Greek god of love. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father. *'Poseidon:' Greek god of the Sea. *'Romeo and Juliet:' Soulmates cursed by William Shakespeare, who wrote their play with a phoenix feather. Phoebe recently ended their cursed cycle. *'The Source's Heir:' The child Phoebe carried while Cole was the Source. *'Bailey:' Leo's assistant and a librarian at Magic School. She was charged with taking care of the Halliwell children until they settled the problems at hand. *'Cary:' A hire working double shift at Halliwell's. He was the first to fall ill. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Henry Mitchell:' Paige's husband, who works as a parole officer. *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Chris Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's second son. His powers include Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Photokinesis, and Sensing. *'Melinda Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's daughter. Her powers include Telekinetic Orbing and Hovering. *'Tamora and Kat Mitchell:' Paige and Henry's twin daughters. They have the powers of Molecular Combustion and Molecular Immobilization, respectively, but are currently bound by their mother. *'Henry Mitchell Jr.:' Paige and Henry's adopted son. *'Darryl Morris:' A former lieutenant of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret, but has moved to the East Coast to be out of the line of danger. *'Cockatrice, Basilisk and Svartálfar:' Three beings with the power of Petrification. Magical Notes Spells The Power of Three Spell :Power of Three spell augmented by the All :The Power of Three will set you free. The Power of Three will set you free. The Power of Three will set you free. To Free a Petrified Man (Revised Version) :First cast the Power of Three spell, then sprinkle a potion made of fairy dust, dwarf magic and leprechaun's luck on the victim :The Power of Three will set you free. The Power of Three will set you free. The Power of Three will set you free. :To free a man stopped in his tracks, add fairy dust, a dash of luck, and the pick of an ax. *Stheno and Euryale cast the resurrection spell in the ancient tongue to resurrect Medusa. *Cole, Coop and Leo used an unsaid spell with bay leaves, marigold, belladonna, mugwort, damiana and glass to assimilate Catoptromancy. Powers *'Beaming:' Used by Coop to teleport from place to place. *'Channeling:' Used by Stheno and Euryale to channel the power of the Charmed Ones and the Nexus of the All. *'Dusting:' Used by Cole to teleport from place to place. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Medusa to summon lightning. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to sense the emotions of those around her, and Coop to sense love. *'Glamouring:' Used by the gorgon sisters. *'Healing:' Used by Paige. *'Hovering:' Used by Prue to hover while mediating and trying to sense the Gorgons' next move. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. *'Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb from place to place. *'Petrification:' Used by the gorgon sisters. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to summon a vision of a congressman being attacked by holding a mobile phone showing a photo. *'Reality Warping:' Used by Prue to set and clear the dinner table, make a chair disappear, widen her sofa, and duplicate a statue. She was also able to intercept the gorgon's next plan and sense their location. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Transformation:' Used by Euryale to transform broken glass pieces to butterflies. Artifacts *'Ambrosia:' An elixir known in legends to make mortals immortal, but in actuality is a deadly substance for mortals and ecstatic food for angelic beings. *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Eros Ring:' The original Cupid Ring. Locations *'The All:' The very source of magic and connection of the realms. Notes and Trivia *According to the gorgon sisters, there is an opening in Greece that leads to the Underworld. Cultural References *The book heavily features Greek mythology. *Harry Potter was referenced when Leo told Piper his research on creatures with Petrification. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Merchandise Category:E-books